


Gone

by Silco



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silco/pseuds/Silco
Summary: *2015舊作，悟靜第一人稱視角Gone，1.毀壞的；喪失的 2.疲倦的；虛弱的 3.已去的；死去的
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo
Kudos: 1





	Gone

我從來不是那類英雄傳奇式的人物。

所以我無視於你眼中滿足於邁向死亡而顯露出的、對來者毫無保留的愛意與信任。你確信我將任你曝屍荒野或者乾脆親手了結。但我背叛了你，把你救起來。

背叛陌生人的行為實在稱不上是光明磊落。

而複述此後一個月的相處似乎毫無必要，或者說毫無意義，因為你已經死了。

「豬悟能他死了。」

臭和尚是這麼告訴我的。

「什麼啊，那是怎麼回事啊？」我不假思索地揪住了對方的前襟，那大概只是當下不知道該做什麼反應的反射動作，「你不是說過他會沒事的嗎？」

和尚不發一語盯著我，我簡直毛了起來。

「不是嗎！」

「…我也說過了，神救不了任何人。那傢伙所選擇的末路，誰都無法干預，你和我都一樣。」

和尚一臉平靜地說著，他大概見多了，被逼上絕境的亡命之徒、爛罐子破摔的街頭混混，就像是破了洞的抹布再也沒辦法擦乾淨任何事物，便被扔在垃圾桶底苟延殘喘，等著被載去火化，一切化為烏有，僅存的痕跡被抹去最終消逝於無形。於是我放開他，「喀」地坐倒在椅子上，腳步的虛浮源自於那股怒氣，然而我腦中那陣鈍痛究竟從何而來？

「啊──啊──！這是我第二次被美人給甩了。」

和尚笑了起來，「你也太自大了吧。」

「……還好啦。」

「你很平靜呀。」

「是嗎？」我朝他臉上吐一口紫煙，「我說過我知道了吧？」

「……哼。」

這臭和尚親自來通知的目的無非是想看我笑話，但我自認出的糗夠多了，便抽著菸不再理會他，他倒是心安理得地坐在我對面要茶要菸灰缸的，那副嘲諷的嘴臉真是讓人忍不住想揍下去。終於他離開了。

他那種居高臨下的視線著實令人不快，但我知道心裡那種特特突出的煩悶感並不只因為他，我默默地抽菸，菸草因為潮掉的關係而顯得比平時無味，這一盒壓在外套裡足足有一個月了，自撿到你的那天算起。

所以你死了呀，很高興吧，完成了一直以來的渴望，隨著你的親姊姊的腳步。

事實上我心中慶幸著你姊姊的死，而你總以為我是個老好人，哈。

那天晚上你端著即溶咖啡在我對面坐下的光景害我心裡突地一跳，我早知道有這麼一天，所以只是默不作聲聽你開口說話，說著橫倒路邊以前的事。

而你始終不知道，我對此一點興趣也沒有。不管是愛上了自己的親骨肉，或者是隱忍已久的殘暴，血紅的…那類發生在電視劇中的情節，說句實話，和我一點關係也沒有。

我只是想把你留在原地，在這裡。

不難想像你端正整肅的樣子，嘴唇輕抿，下顎頂在胸膛上壽衣上（那種刺了繡、帶祥雲的可笑壽衣，寺廟裡大概多得用不完），僵硬地躺在棺木中的模樣，實在……太不像你。

果然我還是無法想像。

你說當自己血脈相連的另一半突遭不幸時你沒有預感，而我何嘗又不是呢？

我自認你成了我的一部份，或者能反著說，鑑於你體內的血有一部份源自於我的貢獻，在你選擇死亡時，我應該有點感覺。

沒有。我又失敗了。

或許是因為我也想死。

你說我的髮色是對你的警告，但我現在才了解到事實是，你在提醒我的罪啊。

所以你死了，我是否能解脫了？

儘管我很久以前就放棄，不像你還爭著一口氣要去死，但現在的我或許還能勉強一試，步上你的後塵。

「悟淨！…你是悟淨沒錯吧？」

常去的賭場裡的人最近老是對我露出奇怪的眼神，這也沒辦法怪他們，我剪了頭髮，把臉上的疤痕露出來了。

幸好剪下來的頭髮沒有在浴室裡燒起來。

我去了很少去的市場買東西，罪惡之果攤在鋪子裡，我拿起一顆卻不擔心燙傷自己，這是很久沒有發生過的事了。

接著我看見你微笑，新的眼鏡（還是少見的單片）亮著。

你真是比我有男子氣概啊。

「…老闆娘，還是給我四個吧。」

你回來了，不，應該說是一個新生的人，「豬八戒」來了。

而那過份冷靜自持的笑容安在一模一樣的臉上只讓我覺得刺眼。

頭髮長回來了，紅的，紅得像火一樣在我頭上異常乖順地燃燒。

一切都是沒變的樣子。

我從來不是那類英雄傳奇式的人物。

END

2015/12/29

2019/11/16 修


End file.
